prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 4, 2019 NXT results
The December 4, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Summary Pete Dunne made the best of being flattened on Killian Dain's back at TakeOver: WarGames, but on this night a similar fate ended in defeat for The BruiserWeight. With Damian Priest unable to compete against Dain as scheduled, The Northern Ireland Nightmare elected to call out anyone in the NXT locker room bold enough to face him — and to little surprise, Dunne answered the call. The impromptu challenge set the stage for the first one-on-one battle between the two rivals, who have been embroiled since October. Dunne prevailing against Dain and Priest in a Triple Threat Match at WarGames for an NXT Championship opportunity only seemed to motivate The Beast of Belfast to seize one of the biggest victories of his NXT career. The BruiserWeight chased Dain up the ropes, trying to lock in a sleeper hold that he was only partially able to apply. It was enough to daze Dain and send him toppling backward, while also crushing Dunne underneath him in the process. Already landing in position for the pin, Dain needn't even move a muscle from there for the three-count, picking up the win despite his semi-conscious state. Adam Cole and The Undisputed ERA demanded answers from Finn Bálor, but ended up getting a fight from Keith Lee. After being blindsided by Bálor last week on NXT, the NXT Champion wanted to pin down "The Prince" to clarify where his allegiances stood once and for all. The Panama City Playboy's words instead drew the arrival of Keith Lee, fresh off sending Cole rocketing into the NXT Universe in viral fashion a week earlier. With The Limitless Superstar declaring that he was in the process of deciding which one of The Undisputed ERA's titles to pursue, the Bobby Fish-less trio threatened fistiscuffs — but Lee was one step ahead of them. Spiking Cole on the head with a microphone, Lee out-muscled both Roderick Strong and Kyle O'Reilly. The NXT Champion backtracked up the ramp but found no respite with Tommaso Ciampa emerging to send him back into the lion's pit with Lee. Fortunately for Cole, his Undisputed ERA compatriots helped pry him free from what surely would have been a devastating powerbomb. And while they found their way out of dodge, Cole's title was left behind in the ring in the process. Ciampa locked his eyes on 'Goldie," lifting it from the mat in what could be a sign of things to come. What Xia Li called the opportunity of a lifetime proved to be just another minor bump in the road for Shayna Baszler. The NXT Women's Champion handed Li the fate many have suffered before her — a submission loss thanks to the Kirifuda Clutch. Li brought her usual fire to the squared circle, even nearly landing a three-count against The Queen of Spades following a sunset-flip powerbomb out of the corner. But following a dodged spinning heel kick a moment later, Li found herself caught in the Kirifuda Clutch with nowhere to go, forcing her to tap out. The Forgotten Sons were in anything but a welcoming mood when Full Sail played host to two of EVOLVE's top Superstars this week. Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake dominated the tandem of Adrian Alanis & Leon Ruff in an impressive win for one of NXT's most ruthless duos. Jaxson Ryker made sure to leave his mark as well, adding an extra dose of punishment with a chokeslam on the apron for Ruff following the bout. Rhea Ripley will finally receive what she's been after for weeks, and Shayna Baszler might just make her regret it. The Queen of Spades granted The Nightmare an opportunity at her NXT Women's Championship in two weeks' time after leaving her lying in the ring. What was originally supposed to be a one-on-one contest between Ripley and the treasonous Dakota Kai devolved into all-out NXT Women's division mayhem. Two weeks removed from her heinous WarGames trickery, this time Kai was caught in the thick of a setup. Instead of entering the ring, Ripley brought out Mia Yim, who sought revenge for her attack at the hands of Kai back at TakeOver. The incensed Head Baddie in Charge and Kai's newfound aggression made for a all-out melee that eventually spilled backstage. Ripley was pleased, but unable to admire the fruits of her plan for long with Baszler coming to the ring with Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke in tow. The Nightmare fought valiantly — even escaping the Kirifuda Clutch twice — but the numbers disadvantage against three-fourths of the MMA Four Horsewomen proved too much to overcome. Shafir and Duke's assistance allowed Baszler to finally lock in the feared maneuver until Ripley was left unconscious. The Queen of Spades then announced she would defend her title against Ripley in two weeks, her warning shot having landed emphatically. Kassius Ohno tried to fire the first shot on behalf of NXT UK ahead of WWE Worlds Collide next month, but much like his previous efforts against Matt Riddle, it didn't quite land the way he had hoped. In the midst of a self-described "career renaissance" during his current run in NXT UK, Ohno renewed hostilities with The Original Bro, whom he faced at TakeOver: Phoenix back in January. This meeting came under different circumstances with NXT and NXT UK Superstars set to face off at Worlds Collide in Houston on Jan. 25. The Wrestling Genius' previous experience versus Riddle served him well as he dominated much of the early action. Riddle eventually rallied in signature fashion, however. The match met its conclusion with the longtime rivals trading a masterful series of counters. The Original Bro found his way on the winning end of the equation after landing a ripcord knee and a colossal Bro Derek. Despite encountering a surprise challenger in his return to action, Kushida showed no signs of ring rust, picking up a singles victory over Cameron Grimes. Initially slated to face Raul Mendoza, NXT's resident "timesplitter" found himself opposite Grimes, who took out Mendoza with a massive Cave-In on the steel ramp during his entrance. Showcasing his trademark athleticism, Kushida appeared more than fully recovered from the wrist injury that had sidelined him for nearly two months. The Technical Savage was the one flirting with injury on this occasion, thanks to Kushida's modification of the octopus stretch that appeared to devastate Grimes' shoulder. The bout ended in lightning-quick fashion moments later courtesy of a clever pinfall out of nowhere from Kushida, who had quickly re-announced himself as one of NXT's most formidable competitors. If Adam Cole's NXT Title reign wasn't already precarious with Tommaso Ciampa and Finn Bálor knocking on his doorstep, he now has to worry about a Limitless challenger as well. Keith Lee made a massive statement at Cole's expense, winning alongside Ciampa and Dominik Dijakovic in Six-Man Tag action against The Undisputed ERA — impressing his way straight into the NXT Championship scene. With Bobby Fish sidelined due to injury, The Undisputed ERA had no numbers advantage to exploit, and may have been overwhelmed by the opposing trio as a result. However, it was Bálor's arrival that set chaos — and the contest's conclusion — into motion. He suddenly appeared in the ring to deliver a John Woo dropkick to Cole, who crashed into and incapacitated the referee. NXT's "Prince" was far from done, next spiking The Blackheart with the 1916 DDT. Faced with Lee, Bálor had no answer for The Limitless Superstar's power, and instead was laid out by a Spirit Bomb. Cole had since recovered and looked to take advantage, surprising Lee with a superkick. It didn't keep Lee at bay long enough to land The Last Shot, though. Lee countered Cole's running knee into a massive jackhammer for the pinfall victory for his team. NXT General Manager William Regal had seen enough from the top contenders for Cole's title, taking the stage afterward to announce that Lee would face both Ciampa and Bálor next week in a Triple Threat Match, with the winner challenging for the NXT Championship in two weeks' time. Results ; ; *Killian Dain defeated Pete Dunne (14:44) *Shayna Baszler defeated Xia Li (4:05) *The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) defeated The Skulk (Adrian Alanis & Leon Ruff) (1:18) *Matt Riddle defeated Kassius Ohno (9:16) *Kushida defeated Cameron Grimes (4:14) *Dominik Dijakovic, Keith Lee & Tommaso Ciampa defeated The Undisputed ERA (Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) in a Six Man Tag Team Match (11:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Source Killian Dain v Pete Dunne Keith Lee confronted The Undisputed ERA Shayna Baszler v Xia Li The Forgotten Sons v The Skulk Mia Yim brawled with Dakota Kai while Shayna Baszler attacked Rhea Ripley Matt Riddle v Kassius Ohno Kushida v Cameron Grimes Dominik Dijakovic, Keith Lee & Tommaso Ciampa v The Undisputed ERA See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #381 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #381 at WWE.com * NXT #381 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events